Harry Potter et le deuxième frère
by Belofherdreams
Summary: AU Alors que la guerre se poursuit dans le Monde des Sorciers même après la disparition de Harry Potter, Henry Parker, un jeune homme de 18 ans voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'il découvre un monde et une identité dont il ignorait l'existence et dont il pourrait être la clé qui permettra de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort en personne.
1. Prologue : Pour Voldemort, Brave et Fort

**Synopsis : Tout le monde connait la fin de l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter. Voldemort a été vaincu et tout était bien dans le monde des sorciers. Mais personne ne connait la véritable histoire des Potter et comment Voldemort a été véritablement vaincu ...**

 **Harry Potter a disparu, Voldemort continue de répandre son régime de terreur à travers le monde des sorciers. Tandis que dans le monde des moldus, à New-York, Henry Parker va découvrir malgré lui un monde rempli de magie, de sortilèges mais aussi un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar dont il est peut-être destiné à le sauver. Pour cela, Henry devra faire face à des épreuves aux côtés de ses amis et de la Résistance, affronter des chasseurs de sorciers et découvrir son lien avec Harry Potter. Et Henry pourra alors être le dernier espoir du monde des sorciers.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fanfiction que j'avais en tête depuis déjà très longtemps. J'avais même fait des tentatives mais le résultat n'a pas été satisfait pour moi comme par exemple la fanfiction que j'avais commencé à écrire quelques années plus tôt _Moi He_ _n_ _ry Dare, le frère caché du célèbre Harry Potter_ (sous mon ancien pseudo AlMoyon sur Harry Potter fanfiction).

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de reprendre le récit que j'avais abandonné en le peaufinant avec les derniers œuvres de J.K Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit_ (pièce de théâtre par John Tiffany) et _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ (scénario du film).

Pour le contexte, l'histoire se passera plus ou moins après les événements de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort avec quelques modifications par rapport au livre (des personnages qui sont supposés être morts seront vivants, d'autres morts, ...) situé dans un monde alternatif.

J'ai crée des personnages originaux afin d'explorer plus l'univers magique d'Harry Potter. Et j'espère que vous les apprécierez.

 **Petit rappeltout : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ϟ

 _"Dolores Ombrage : (...) Harry Potter est mort (...) lors d'un tentative loupé dans l'école. Il était un des terroristes de Dumbledore que nous l'avons bravement renversé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Venez maintenant, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais vous êtes en train de troubler les Détraqueurs en plus de ruiner entièrement le jour de Voldemort._

 _Scorpius Malefoy : Le Jour de Voldemort ?"_

 _ **Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit (partie 1, acte 2 scène 20)**_

Ϟ

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : HARRY POTTER LE SURVIVANT A ÉTÉ VAINCU

Harry Potter est mort. L'indésirable n°1 avait tenté de frapper l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard mais il sera finalement éliminé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux côtés des autorités du Ministère de la magie. Cependant quelques terroristes restant, travaillant pour le compte de Potter et de Dumbledore ont pris la fuite, d'autres ont été exécutés sur place pour trahison.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM A FINALEMENT ATTEINT HARRY POTTER, LE GARÇON QUI AVAIT SURVÉCU.

Harry Potter a disparu. Alors que lui et d'autres membres de la Résistance (L'Ordre du Phénix, L'Armée de Dumbledore) combattaient les Mangemorts et les supporters du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard (situé en Écosse), Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est rendu sur place et a assassiné le Survivant.

Cela représente un grand choc dans le monde entier depuis l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres suivi un an plus tard du coup d'état dans le Ministère de la Magie.

Le Congrès de la Magie des États-Unis d'Amérique ainsi que les sorciers américains vont rendre hommage à Harry Potter dans la soirée. Le Président du CMEUA demande à tout le gouvernement magique et aux Aurors de commencer à prendre des mesures contre une attaque imminente du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES, APRÈS LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD, QUELQUES TERRORISTES SE RENDENT.

LE MONDE DES SORCIERS : FIN D'UN ESPOIR APRÈS LA MORT DE HARRY POTTER ?

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : 70 ANS APRÈS GRINDELWALD, LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES FRAPPE L'EUROPE.

Le drame s'est finalement produit de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Il y a 70 ans, le sorcier Gellert Grindelwald s'en prenait à l'Europe pour régner un régime de terreur en son nom et aujourd'hui Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a repris le relais en s'attaquant tout d'abord à la France, à l'Allemagne, à Italie et à l'Espagne. Les autres pays magiques européens se préparent à l'offensive imminente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais est-ce qu'ils vont parvenir cette fois-ci à résister ?

LE MONDE DES SORCIERS : NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE, DIT LE PREMIER MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE FRANÇAISE.

LE MONDE DES SORCIERS : LA FRANCE SE REND. DES OPPOSANTS A CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-SON-NOM PRISONNIERS.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : L'EUROPE SOUS LE SORTILÈGE DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.

Aucun sorcier européen n'avait vu venir cela aussi rapidement. Un mois après la déclaration de guerre par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, presque l'Europe entière se retrouve à ses côtés. Le reste du monde de la magie est sous le choc.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : LA SECURITE DANS LES ÉCOLES DE SORCELLERIE RENFORCÉE, Y COMPRIS A ILVERMORNY.

Après les attaques en Europe et la capitulation de plusieurs pays, les autres gouvernements magiques ont décidé de renforcer la sécurité dans les écoles de sorcelleries restantes (Castelobruxo, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro et Uagadou). Quand à Ilvermorny, la directrice de l'école Amara Becdecorbeau affirme avoir déjà pris les précautions depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres : "J'ai suivi les conseils d'Albus Dumbledore trois ans plus tôt, nous nous connaissions bien, il m'a dit que je dois être prête à tout, même à l'impensable".

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : RÉCOMPENSES DE LA PART DU MINISTÈRE POUR DES INFORMATIONS SUR LES TERRORISTES.

Le Ministère de la Magie lance des avis de recherche sur les terroristes qui ont tenté de renverser Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour une récompense de 100 000 Gallions d'or. Les noms sont les suivants: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood (...) Tous les noms connus et les détails seront mis en valeur dans la page suivante.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : AMARA BECDECORBEAU DEMANDE PLUS DE COURS DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL A ILVERMORNY, PREUM S'OPPOSE.

"Je demande au Congrès de la Magie des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal soient définitif dans mon école afin que les enfants puissent se défendre et se battre contre cette menace imminente qui pourrait frapper notre monde en Amérique." dit la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny, Amara Becdecorbeau au sein du CMEUA. (...)

"Vous êtes vraiment détraquée ! Les Non-Maj finira par nous remarquer si jamais on fait face à un ennemi en plein terrain non magique ! En plus on va servir d'appât pour les chasseurs ! Vous-Savez-Qui n'a rien à faire de l'Amérique ! Il a fait ce qu'il a voulu faire ! Tuer Harry Potter ! On n'a pas de Harry Potter ici ! Donc tant mieux pour nous Américains ! A moins que vous avez peur que les gens de votre espèce vont le rejoindre ! C'est ça, non ! Dites-le" lui accuse le vice-président Coriolanus Preum.

Malgré un débat acharné entre les deux sorciers, la demande de la directrice est rejetée.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : "IL N'Y A AUCUN MANGEMORTS EN VUE DANS NOTRE PAYS" PREUM AFFIRME.

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : LES CHASSEURS DE SORCIERS PRÊTS A DÉFIER LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES.

Jessica Bellebosse, le leader des Fidèles de Salem et chasseuse américaine de sorciers se dit "prête à traquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à le détruire" selon un de nos espions et représentant au sein du CMEUA.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : L'ASCENSION DE CORIOLANUS PREUM.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : RUMEURS SUR LE RETOUR DE GRINDELWALD ?

Une source anonyme a déclaré que Grindelwald serait de retour de manière plus ou moins directe. Pourtant, décédé dans la prison de Nurmengard depuis mars 1998, on murmure qu'une personne voudrait prendre la relève de Grindelwald et de terminer ce que celui-ci avait commencé il y a plus de 70 ans en jurant de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On demande aux citoyens magiques d'Amérique de rester vigilants.

THE NEW YORK GHOST : DES RÉSISTANTS PRÊTS A COMBATTRE AU NOM DE HARRY POTTER.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : DES MANGEMORTS SUR LE SOL AMÉRICAIN ?

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER : POUR VOLDEMORT, BRAVE ET FORT.

THE NEW-YORK GHOST : Y A T-IL UN AUTRE "ÉLU"?

Ϟ

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Ce n'est pas grand chose, je sais. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer ? L'intrigue va se mettre en place et je vais introduire petit à petit mes personnages originaux. D'ailleurs ne vous en faîtes pas ! Hermione, Ron et toute la bande seront bel et bien présents dans la fanfic. Je vais publier les chapitres à mon rythme et si jamais vous en voulez plus je vais faire de mon mieux pour les publier au plus vite.

A chaque début de chapitre, je mettrai une citation issue de la saga Harry Potter comme je l'ai fais pour le prologue.

Aussi si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la fic, vous pouvez visiter le compte Tumblr de Harry Potter et le deuxième frère : henry-parker-potter-diary(point)tumblr(point)com

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance, j'ai rédigé la plupart du contenu de mon compte Tumblr en anglais.


	2. Chap 1: Rumeurs à propos d'une prophétie

**Chapitre 1 : Rumeurs à propos d'une prophétie**

 **A/N :** Après cette courte introduction, voici le premier chapitre ! Par contre vous devez attendre le prochain chapitre pour faire la connaissance du héros de la fic. Pour le moment, on va se rendre en Louisiane en plein cœur des marais où une rumeur est en train de se répandre. Mais à propos de quoi ? A vous de voir ! Mais une tempête est sur le point de venir.

Faîtes attention par contre, ce chapitre peut contenir quelques descriptions violentes. Mais cela ne sera pas forcément pareil dans les prochains chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis ! J'ai besoin de conseils et quelques suggestions! (Même pour des fautes que j'ai commis pendant la rédaction du chapitre) !

Au niveau du cast : Whoopi Goldberg dans le rôle de Proserpina Beauvais

Lupita N'yongo dans le rôle de Ada Beauvais

Greg Germann dans le rôle de Corionalus Preum

* * *

 _Ϟ_

 _''Le temps change Harry. Une tempête arrive, comme la dernière fois.''_

 _ **Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix**_

 _Ϟ_

Il faisait nuit noire et le ciel était sans étoiles lorsqu'un homme apparut de nulle part, faisant brutalement taire le croassement des grenouilles du marécage. L'homme était habillé en noir et était encapuchonné et même si on ne distinguait pas très bien sa silhouette, il tremblait. Avant de se diriger vers la maison en bois qui surplombe le marécage, l'homme regardait autour de lui pour vérifier si il était suivi. Il savait que le temps presse et il devait se dépêcher.

Après une inspection silencieuse et rapide, il sortit sa baguette, l'alluma sans énoncer un sortilège et se dirigea vers la demeure en évitant de marcher dans les grosses flaques d'eau et en repoussant les lucioles qui lui barrait le passage.

Quand il fit enfin face à la porte, il la toqua tout en respectant le code qu'il avait arrangé avec d'autres membres de la Résistance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme à la peau noire comme de l'ébène et à la tête presque rasée fini par lui ouvrir, sa baguette magique pointée vers lui en lui posant une question :

\- Quelle est la première phrase que tu m'as dite lorsqu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ?

L'homme hésita un instant puis finit par répondre.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es la sœur adoptive de Dorcus ? (Puis un murmure) Tu m'as giflé lorsque j'ai dis ça à propos de ton grand frère August Markov lorsqu'on avait notre premier cours de potion ensemble et tu m'as même dis que je jugeais les gens sans les connaître.

La femme acquiesça sans pour autant lui faire entrer.

\- Je me rappelle et je le jure au nom de Harry Potter, acheva l'homme en lui montrant son poignet gauche où un tatouage fit subitement son apparition. Le tatouage était petit, il représentait des lunettes rondes par ses deux cercles avec un trait au milieu et un éclair au-dessus.

\- Vas-y Thorne, céda Ada Beauvais lui laissant le passage.

Thorne pénétra dans la demeure de la fabricante de baguettes magiques de la Nouvelle-Orléans, en Louisiane. Des étagères étaient pleines à craquer par les boîtes de baguettes magiques. A sa gauche près d'une fenêtre barricadé, trois têtes réduites étaient accrochés et elles discutaient entre elles tout en le fixant. Thorne pense qu'elles parlaient de lui mais il ne les faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elles racontent. Plus loin dans la boutique, près d'une bibliothèque rempli de grimoires et de fioles se trouvait un bureau où la vendeuse doit sûrement faire les préparations pour la fabrication de baguettes magiques. Puis près d'un étagère, Thorne aperçut la mère d'Ada. Habillée d'une cape vermillon et dorée, les cheveux longs et épais sur le dos, elle caressa de sa main noire une des boîtes de baguettes magiques.

\- Mrs. Beauvais, commença le sorcier. Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? Est-ce qu'il y a bien une autre prophétie ? A propos de son retour ?

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles Thorne ? Dit Proserpina Beauvais sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Il faut que vous partiez d'ici ! Tout de suite !

\- Que se passe-t-il Thorne ? Demanda Ada.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta une des têtes réduites qui ressemblait à une vieille femme toute fripée.

\- Oui que se passe-t-il ? S'écria un autre avec des dreadlocks.

\- Des fidèles de Salem nous ont retrouvés ? Continua Ada tout en ignorant les têtes réduites d'un air anxieux.

Thorne se retourna vers Ada, le visage blanc et grave sous sa capuche. Ada comprit aussitôt la véritable raison de sa venue.

\- Ça sent pas bon, fit la dernière tête réduite, la plus pâle des trois.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? S'estomaqua Ada.

Thorne acquiesça. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Mrs. Beauvais et lui toucha son épaule.

\- Pina s'il vous plaît.

\- Ada, tes affaires sont prêtes ? Tu as bien la prophétie avec toi ? réagit Mrs. Beauvais.

\- Oui maman, mais tu ne viens pas ?

Mrs. Beauvais se dirigea vers son bureau, prit sa baguette magique à la main et saisit le bras de Thorne avec beaucoup de fermeté. Il put lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de la mère d'Ada.

\- Thorne, écoute-moi bien attentivement, commença-t-elle. Tu emmènes ma fille avec toi. Saine et sauve au point de rendez-vous et ensuite, retrouve August. Et préviens-lui qu'ils sont ici ! Et qu'il doit mettre le garçon et sa famille en sécurité ! C'est important Thorne ! Tu as compris ?

Thorne ne savait pas quoi répondre, peut-être lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout allait bien se passer. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Soudain un fracas se fit devant la porte de la boutique. Les trois sorciers se retournèrent et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient là. Quant aux trois têtes réduites, il commençait à lancer des jurons.

\- Vite ! Allez-vous en ! Leur dit Mrs. Beauvais. Quand à vous trois ! (Vers les têtes réduites) Taisez-vous !

\- Maman, fit Ada.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma chérie. Partez tant qu'il y a encore un espoir.

\- Maman ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

\- Tu dois t'en aller Ada ! Retrouve-le et préviens-lui ! Et rends toi au point de rendez-vous !

\- Mais…

\- VA-T-EN ! Fais-le au nom du Survivant !

\- Vite Ada ! On s'en va !

\- Et nous !? On peut partir nous aussi, demanda Dreadlocks.

\- Tais-toi ! Gérard ! Lui coupa Albinos. Tu vois bien qu'on a pas de corps !

\- Faites attention les enfants, lança Vieille femme fripée à Thorne et Ada.

Thorne s'empara du bras de la jeune femme et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière une des bibliothèque de baguettes magiques. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa mère, Ada Beauvais prend la fuite aux côtés de son ancien camarade d'école.

Proserpina Beauvais pensait vivre la plus longue minute de sa vie après le départ de sa fille. Elle se trouva à présent devant la porte d'entrée de sa boutique où elle secouait violemment.

\- Ho... Ho..., chuchota Dreadlocks sentant l'heure venir.

Une seconde plus tard, un coup d'éclair explosa la porte en plusieurs morceaux. Cela provoqua un hurlement de la part des têtes réduites.

Des hommes encapuchonnés et portant des masques squelettiques pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Quant au dernier qui entra, il ne possédait pas de masque et n'était ni caché sous une capuche. Il était au contraire vêtu seulement d'une cape de voyage sombre et élégante dont seul une grande famille de sorcier puisse porter.

Proserpina reconnaît immédiatement l'homme qui est venu à la place de son maître pour la détruire par le biais de ses cheveux cuivrés, son air supérieur et moqueur et sa pose arrogante. Il fit signe de la main à ses hommes de pointer leur baguettes sur elle.

\- Hé bien, je pense que cela va être une nuit palpitante, dit simplement l'homme.

\- HE ! Le rouquin ! Va foutre ton bordel ailleurs ! Déclara Vieille femme fripée.

\- Coriolanus Preum, dit Mrs. Beauvais. Cela ne me surprend pas de vous voir. Et ton maître ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui même. Et dire qu'on le surnomme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à la place, on envoie un de ses cobayes ici, comme vous monsieur le Vice-Président.

\- Toujours aussi accueillante dans cette boutique… _minable_. C'est dommage que votre mère ne soit plus de ce monde, car par rapport à vous, sa boutique était mieux présentable et ses baguettes...très raffinés et très puissante en matière de magie noire. Et dire qu'elles ont perdu de la valeur. Comme c'est dommage. Voyez-vous, vous auriez du vous surpasser au lieu d'avoir consacré votre vie à vous occuper de votre fille et du rejeton de Nous-Savons-Qui. D'ailleurs il a très mal tourné, tout comme lui.

\- Au contraire, c'est plutôt vous qui a mal tourné ! Et tout cela pour de la richesse et pour de la réputation.

\- Et lui pour la vengeance. Bref, en parlant de lui, la rumeur dit qu'il avait vu une prophétie dix-huit ans plus tôt qui annoncerait le retour de... _Harry_... _Potter_.

Mrs. Beauvais se figea dès la mention de la prophétie. Comment Preum et ses hommes de mains étaient au courant pour cela ? Cette prophétie datait il y a plus de dix-huit ans.

-Oui, se réjouit Preum, vous savez de quoi je parle Mrs. Beauvais. Et je veux savoir ce que vous savez et où se trouve cette prophétie. Ou sinon, j'ai bien peur que moi et mes Mangemorts vous emmènent rendre une petite visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et que me veut-il ? Demanda Mrs. Beauvais d'un ton sec.

Preum s'approcha d'elle avec l'allure d'un félin qui est sur le point de sauter sur sa proie. Dès qu'il fit face à elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Il souhaiterait avoir une information sur quelque chose en particulier. Et si vous refusez de coopérer, vous serez aux yeux du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique une traîtresse et une supportrice de Grindelwald.

-Gellert Grindelwald est mort, monsieur le Vice-Président.

-Nous savons très bien tous les deux de qui je parle… en particulier.

-Très bien, monsieur le Vice-Président. Je vais vous dire ce que sais. Je ne sais rien au sujet d'une prophétie qui date il y a plus de dix-huit ans. Et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas. Et de plus, je soutiens seulement le garçon qui avait survécu. Et même si Harry Potter est mort, je continuerai à me battre contre vous espèce de crapule jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. M'avez-vous bien comprise ?

\- Ça c'était du lourd, commenta Dreadlocks.

\- Pourtant c'est August Markov qui a bien énoncé cette prophétie, non ? Vous devriez l'avoir vu récemment ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant qu'il est toujours en vie.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant que mon fils avait vu cette prophétie et de plus, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu. Avez-vous terminé votre interrogatoire ou je dois vous expulser vous et vos minions ? Je ne veux pas de Mangemorts chez moi.

\- Barrez-vous ! Les Mangemorts ne sont pas admis dans cette boutique, dit Albinos.

\- J'en ai fini Mrs. Beauvais, dit Preum. Par contre, vous devez venir avec moi ou je vais devoir me servir de la force.

\- Sortez de ma boutique, sale vipère.

\- Sale vipère ! Sale vipère ! Sale vipère ! Chantonnèrent en chœur les têtes réduites.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Mrs. Beauvais.

Preum la contempla avec pitié et dédain, se tourna vers la sortie de la boutique, puis finalement, se retourna vers Mrs. Beauvais.

\- Ah en fait, une dernière chose (puis à ses Mangemorts) saissisez-là.

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à encercler la fabricante de baguettes magiques, formant un cercle noir, sombre et menaçante, leurs baguettes, pointés vers elle.

Tout d'un coup, les Mangemorts furent propulsés aux quatre coins de la boutique, faisant trembler et tomber les étagères de la boutique ainsi que détruire quelques meubles.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu celle-là venir ! rit Vieille femme fripée. Bande de crétins sans cervelles !

Un duel s'ensuivit entre Proserpina et les autres hommes de Preum encore debout au combat.

\- Résistez et vous souffrirez encore plus Mrs. Beauvais, ricana Preum qui quand à lui, n'a pas bougé une seule fois depuis le début de l'attaque.

La fabricante de baguette allait riposter sur celui-ci quand elle stoppa soudainement et lâcha sa baguette en étouffant un cri d'effroi. Sa gorge s'était soudainement contracté comme si des mains étaient en train d'essayer de lui écraser les os. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les mains de Proserpina se dirigèrent vers la gorge instinctivement en essayant de se débarrasser des mains invisibles qui l'étranglaient. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard vers Preum, celui-ci jubilait, les mains derrière son dos, continuant à l'étrangler du regard.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! On peut facilement détruire les pions d'un échiquier mais par contre on ne peut pas détruire le ''Vice-Président'' de cette partie. C'est inutile Mrs. Beauvais. Harry Potter est mort. Arrêtez de vous battre pour une cause perdue et même avec la rumeur d'un probable retour, plus personne n'est là pour vous sauver. Je trouverai cette prophétie et je torturerai les opposants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela jusqu'au dernier.

Sur ces mots, Preum assomma violemment Proserpina.

\- Quelle femme insupportable quand même !

\- Espèce de fumier ! Lança Dreadlocks à Preum. Vous manquez de respect !

Preum l'ignora et lorsqu'il entendit encore Dreadlocks lui lancer une remarque humiliante, il lui allait jeter un sortilège mais n'eut pas le temps lorsqu'il vit Antonin Dolohov.

\- Monsieur le Vice-Président, nous avons retrouvé un des terroristes qui travaille pour la Résistance.

\- Amenez-le moi Dolohov, répondit Preum.

\- Oui monsieur.

Dolohov et d'autres Mangemorts qui lui accompagnaient amenèrent le prisonnier. C'est ainsi que Thorne s'est retrouvé aux mains des Mangemorts.

\- Il y avait que lui ? Demanda Preum.

\- Non, il y en avait un autre. Mais il a pris de l'avance sur nous, répondit Dolohov.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous pour le RETROUVER !

On relâchait Thorne et quelques Mangemorts partirent à la recherche de la dernière personne en fuite. D'autres, emmènent Mrs. Beauvais hors de la boutique laissant ainsi Thorne seul face à Preum.

Thorne était trop faible pour s'enfuir. Sa baguette magique avait été brisé en deux, du sang coulait de ses narines, son œil droit était couvert de bleus qui lui était impossible à sa paupière de s'ouvrir. Et quant à son oreille gauche, il était presque déchiqueté. Accroupi, battu et sans aucune issue pour prendre la fuite, il était à genoux tel un soldat qui se rend à l'ennemi après avoir jeté ses armes.

Preum finit par s'approcher de lui avec un sourire narquois et il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Thorne.

\- Sérieusement, tu pensais vraiment t'échapper ? Pathétique.

L'oeil valable de Thorne le fixait d'un regard noir en guise de réponse.

\- Dis-moi où est ton partenaire ? Ou je te jure que tes dernières secondes sur cet endroit pourri sera la plus douloureuse que tu n'as jamais passé de toute ta vie.

\- Je… l'ai… déjà… eu… mes… dernières…secondes…tuez...moi.

\- Bien envoyé ! Fit Vieille femme fripée tandis que les deux autres têtes réduites ricanèrent.

Preum leva les yeux au ciel et comprit que Thorne ne parlerait pas. Il sortit sa baguette magique puis jeta un maléfice sur celui-ci.

\- Endoloris.

Thorne encaissa la douleur fulgurante que lui infligeait Preum. C'était comme si son cerveau bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si il était en train de grossir et brûler jusqu'au point d'exploser.

Durant les dernières secondes qui parurent interminables, Thorne se servit du dernier recours qu'il avait réservé pour la toute fin. Souffrant encore de la torture et tremblant de toute ses membres, il sortit avec difficulté le poignard qu'il avait caché sous sa cape et il le pointa vers son cœur agonissant.

\- NON ! Hurla Preum

Mais alors que Preum est sur le point d'empêcher ce que Thorne avait l'intention de faire, celui-ci met fin à ses souffrances, ses dernières pensées vers Ada. Après quelques secondes, Thorne tomba au combat.

Mort.

\- Quel idiot ! Un si gros gaspillage pour notre sang ! Fulmina le Vice-Président.

Après avoir retenu sa rage, Preum rangea à contrecœur sa baguette et écarta le corps de Thorne d'un geste de la main.

\- Tous des fanatiques au bout du compte, pensa Preum.

Puis, Preum entendit des pas s'approcher et vit trois Mangemorts lui faire face.

\- Elle a réussi à s'échapper, monsieur, annonça le Mangemort du milieu.

\- Elle ?

\- On pense que c'est la fille de Mrs. Beauvais.

\- Vous pensez ? Demanda Preum en levant les yeux en l'air comme si il faisait face à des imbéciles.

\- On a pu apercevoir son visage, dit un deuxième Mangemort, à la droite du premier. Par contre, un de nos espions à réussi à trouver un moyen de la suivre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas dès que vous aurez mis la main sur cette garce, vous l'emmènerez dans mon bar personnel. Quand à Mrs. Beauvais, elle doit être amené dans ma tour où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres à New-York. Oh ! Et puis une dernière chose. Quand à lui, (en se tournant vers le cadavre de Thorne) trouvez-lui un autre endroit pour que son corps puissent pourrir hors de la vue des chasseurs et des Aurors. Au pire… Pourquoi pas amener son corps, à ces monstrueux chiens du vieux parano de Parker afin qu'il puissent se nourrir.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, comprenant véritablement l'allusion que fait Preum.

\- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de nous ? Demanda Albinos.

En guise de réponse, Preum lança le sortilège d'Incendio aux trois têtes réduites. Les Mangemorts admiraient le spectacle macabre qu'offraient ces créatures. Ils hurlaient, appelaient à l'aide jusqu'à devenir de la poussière et cendres quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Assez rigolé, déclara Preum. Il faut qu'on retourne dans ma tour et quant au Mangemort qui s'est porté volontaire pour la traque d'Ada Beauvais, faites-lui savoir qu'il reviendra dès qu'il aura mis la main sur elle vivante.

\- A vos ordres ! Répondirent en choeur les trois Mangemorts. Pour Voldemort Brave et Fort.

\- Pour Voldemort Brave et Fort, dit Coriolanus Preum, un sourire sombre au coin de ses lèvres.

Ϟ

* * *

 **A/N :** Une tempête arrive en effet. Et ça ne va pas tarder à frapper dans les prochains chapitres.

Hâte de rencontrer Henry et sa bande ? Hâte de revoir des visages familiers de la saga originale ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ! J'ai besoin de vos avis !


	3. Chap 2 : Un Cauchemar bien inhabituel

**CHAPITRE 2 – UN CAUCHEMAR BIEN INHABITUEL**

 **A/N :** Je sais que ça plusieurs mois depuis que j'ai mis en ligne l'introduction et le premier chapitre ! Mais en voilà un nouveau ! YAY ! Cette fois-ci, vous avez me droit à un véritable commencement du récit et en plus le chapitre est long pour le plaisir de vos yeux ! Et notre héros est enfin là ! Avec des nouveaux personnages que j'ai crées et qui vont rejoindre l'univers de J.K Rowling (seulement dans cette fic) parce que rappelez-vous (ou servez-vous d'un Rappeltout) que je ne possède pas les droits de l'auteur de la Warner Bros. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais le publier le plus rapidement possible mais pas au bout de 6 mois ! Hahaha ^^

Bref, j'espère que cela va vous plaire malgré les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire que je risque d'en faire (si il y en a veuillez me pardonner).

* * *

Ϟ

 _Harry était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir. Il s'était éveillé d'un rêve particulièrement saisissant en se tenant le visage entre les mains. Sur son front, la vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûlait sous ses doigts comme si quelqu'un lui avait appliqué sur la peau un fil de fer chauffé au rouge._

 _(...) La dernière fois qu'il avait eu mal à la cicatrice, Voldemort se trouvait à proximité ..._

Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (Chapitre 2)

Ϟ

 _Il était en train de courir. Courir dans une allée sombre. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il était seul et perdu dans un labyrinthe qui ne se terminait jamais. Mais il était en particulier effrayé. Effrayé par les ténèbres qui lui entouraient et par le sentiment d'être observé par une créature dangereuse._

 _En fait, il voulait s'échapper d'un homme. Enfin, il ne savait pas si cet homme était en réalité humain. En tout cas, il savait qu'une voix de serpent le suivait, se serpentait vers lui en sifflotant jusqu'à lui susurrer à l'oreille._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, susurra la voix glaciale et doucereuse de l'inconnu, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici. La mort est la seule sortie nécessaire._

 _Il avait beau de continuer à courir. Encore. Et encore, comme un athlète qui effectue un cinq cents mètres. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui échapper, il le retrouvera toujours où qu'il y aille._

 _\- Tu peux toujours courir mais tu ne peux pas te cacher._

 _Finalement, Henry Parker finit par y renoncer. Tout cela était trop terrifiant pour qu'il puisse poursuivre. La mort lente et douloureuse a fini par l'emporter face à lui. Un rire inhumain se fit derrière son dos lui donnant sur le champ une sueur froide. La respiration bloquée dans sa trachée et la frayeur présente dans son corps fatigué par ce combat vain, il vit l'homme ou la créature qui était sur le point de le tuer._

 _Il pouvait déjà apercevoir deux yeux d'un rouge sang flamboyant, aux pupilles verticales comme ceux d'un chat. Son visage était très pâle comme celui d'un fantôme, il était chauve et ne possédait pas de nez comme la plupart des êtres humains, il avait seulement deux fentes en guise de narines. Il avait l'allure d'un serpent majestueux._

 _Cette chose le faisait peur. C'était sans doute sa plus grande peur._

 _-Tu es vaincu à présent, ricana le Mage Noir ( Henry venait de se rappeler de son nom mais ne pouvait pas le prononcer). Succombe maintenant._

 _Henry n'arrivait plus à bouger, il était trop terrifié. Il n'était pas courageux - en réalité, il était un lâche. Protégeant son visage avec l'aide de ses bras, il sentit une violente douleur dans son corps comme si ses os et son cœur brûlaient et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant de perdre sa conscience, était la lumière verte en forme de foudre._

Ϟ

 ** _Queens, New-York, Décembre 1998_**

Henry Parker se réveilla brutalement dans sa chambre quelque part dans une belle maison du Queens à New-York alors que l'aube commençait à peine de se lever. Sa respiration était haletante comme si il perdait de l'air hors de ses poumons et il était en sueur comme si venait de sortir d'un fourneau, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le plafond de sa chambre. Soulagé et réalisant qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement.

 _''Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar''_ fut sa première pensée. _''Pour la septième fois''._

Sept fois que Henry fait ce cauchemar. Sept fois qu'il meurt à la fin de ce même cauchemar. Mais rien de tout cela n'était réel. De tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant son sommeil, rien n'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Cela était quand même étrange. Le fait de faire le même rêve pour la septième fois depuis ce mois-ci. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir dans un jour proche tué par un psychopathe aux yeux rouges ? Ou alors cela voulait dire quelque chose mais sous cette forme ?

Henry se noyait dans ses pensées sombres. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir suivi par un miaulement. Heureusement, c'était Gus, son chat noir qui s'était faufilé à l'intérieur.

Henry ne cherchait plus à savoir comment il a réussi à ouvrir la porte alors qu'il avait pourtant bien fermé, ou alors l'avait-il entrouvert? Bref, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce détail.

Gus grimpait dans son lit et se mit sur le torse d'Henry et lui observa de ses yeux bleus dont Henry aimait beaucoup chez son chat. Puis il sentit sa patte lui toucher le front avec douceur et l'entendit ronronner.

\- Miaou ?

Henry savait que son chat lui demandait si tout allait bien. Son chat avait un talent incroyable pour détecter l'humeur des personnes.

\- Je viens de faire un cauchemar, se contenta de murmurer Henry. La vache ! Ce rêve était si réel ! J'ai cru que j'étais mort.

Gus se contenta de pencher son museau d'un côté comme si il se demandait de quoi son maître avait-il rêvé. Henry lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais curieusement toujours le même. Le genre glauque et … étrange. Comme si c'était réel et effrayant aussi, comme si ...

Soudain, le réveil lui interrompit et lui rappelait qu'il était l'heure de se lever et qu'il devait être prêt pour se préparer pour aller au lycée.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Après avoir stoppé la machine infernale du matin, il écarta ses couettes tandis que Gus s'écarta sur le côté gauche de son lit aux couleurs bordeaux et dorées, afin que Henry puisse se lever.

Dès qu'il fit debout, il s'étira et commença à effectuer ses premiers mouvements de la journée tout en oubliant ce qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à quelques pas de son lit, alluma la lumière et s'observa dans le miroir pour la première fois de la journée d'un air perplexe et endormi.

A dix-huit ans, Henry Parker était un jeune homme chétif. Il n'était pas grand et musclé comme la plupart de ses camarades de lycée et certainement pas le plus séduisant si on y croit leurs pensées. Mais ce qu'il aimait particulièrement dans son physique, c'était ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés et ébouriffés et ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Son meilleur ami Jeremy Jackson, le comparait souvent à Clark Kent quand il portait ses lunettes rondes – enfin il lui manquait le physique herculéenne de Superman, toujours aussi complimenteur Jem. Selon Henry, il se comparerait plutôt à Peter Parker avant de se faire mordre par une araignée radioactive le transformant en Spiderman.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et puis s'habiller, il sentit un mouvement autour de ses mollets et entendit quelque chose lui parler.

\- Miaou. Miaou.

\- Allez Gus ! Je dois aller prendre ma douche, lui répondit Henry en le portant jusqu'à son lit.

Gus avait l'habitude de venir dans le lit d'Henry le matin quand il s'habillait pour faire une petite sieste en attendant que son maître soit prêt pour la journée ou alors il a tendance à se tenir devant la porte de la salle de bain comme si il était au garde à vous. Henry trouvait cela très particulier pour un chat de se tenir de cette manière comme si il était complètement dévoué à son maître et qu'il avait pour but de le protéger. Henry trouvait cela adorable. Gus était définitivement un chat différent par rapport aux autres, il était même très bizarre comme si il aurait pu être né humain.

Car selon Henry, il écoutait les conversations de tout le monde – Oui ! Oui ! Pas entendre, écouter. C'était un chat très attentif aux détails que la vie offrait – même les anecdotes horribles (comme ses pires journées de cours). Ensuite – au contraire d'un chat ordinaire, il ne chassait ni les souris, ni les oiseaux et à la place, Henry avait cru voir son chat parler avec eux ou d'autres animaux comme des gens civilisés. A part mentionner que Gus aimait qu'on le laisse tranquille avec la radio ou la télévision (il ne supporte pas qu'on change de chaîne que ce soit la radio ou la télé !), Henry avait surpris une fois son chat en train de lire un livre ! Pas regarder une page d'un livre, lire un livre. Pourtant, les chats ne savaient pas lire, ni être polis avec les autres animaux, ni écouter attentivement des conversations ou des informations venant des appareils électroniques de la maison. A la fin, Henry ne cherchait plus ce qui n'était pas normal chez son chat. Le principal pour lui, c'est que son chat l'aime après tout et que Henry le trouvait extraordinaire et s'estimait chanceux.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration de son chat, dès qu'il l'avait déposé dans son lit, Gus retournait auprès de lui et continua de le miauler avec un air inquiet mais aussi obstiné.

\- Miaou, miaou, insista son chat.

\- Gus, je dois m'habiller et être prêt pour partir en cours.

\- Miaou, miaou, miaou.

\- Chut, tais-toi un peu.

Sur ce, Henry lui ferma la porte au museau et entama sa toilette.

Ϟ

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain pour se préparer avant d'aller en cours, Henry, accompagné du chat qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre et de le dévisager de ses yeux bleus transperçant de curiosité, pénétra dans la cuisine où il remarqua que sa mère – qui s'est levé de bonne heure, s'était occupée à faire le petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant la radio :

 _''Vingt cas de disparition dans la ville de New-York ont été rapportés par les enquêteurs de la NYPD cette semaine. La disparition de certaines familles, d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants dont la majorité sont au-dessus de onze ans selon les enquêteurs - sont portés disparus à seulement une semaine avant les vacances de Noël …''_

-Salut Maman ! Fit Henry à sa mère Mary Parker.

Celle-ci, absorbée par la radio se retourna et aperçut son fils.

\- Oh ! Bonjour mon trésor !

Mary Parker, si on ne prenait pas en compte le tablier avec le logo de l'équipe des New York Yankees et son chignon ébouriffé et fait à la va-vite, était sans doute une des plus belles femmes selon son fils aîné. Femme au foyer, Mary était grande et svelte avec des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux verts aux couleurs de l'eau des tropiques dont Henry aurait hérité d'elle selon son mari, Bobby. Ce que Henry préfère chez sa mère physiquement, c'était son visage d'Amazone qu'il comparait souvent à Wonder Woman dans ses comics – d'ailleurs Jem était complètement d'accord avec lui. Car cela expliquait aussi son parcours militaire qu'elle avait fait avant de se marier avec son père et de vivre avec lui aux États-Unis. Mary avait pris sa retraite sans regret – si Henry avait bien compris – et elle était ravie d'avoir une famille avec lui, sa sœur, son mari et le chat.

En parlant du chat, Henry a failli trébucher lorsque Gus se déplaçait soudainement à la vitesse de la lumière vers la radio.

-Waouh ! Doucement Gus ! S'exclama son jeune maître.

-Miaou.

Henry devina que son chat lui présentait plus ou moins ses excuses.

-D'accord, je te laisse tranquille avec ta radio adorée !

Mais le chat ne faisait plus attention à ce que Henry venait de lui dire, il tourna le bouton pour faire monter un peu le son (et qui aurait su qu'un chat savait où se trouvait le volume de la radio ?). Gus restera toujours un mystère pour Henry.

Tout en se servant des céréales et des pancakes que sa mère avait préparé, Henry écoutait les nouvelles de la journée :

''Des témoins habitant dans le voisinage ont rapportés à la police que des hommes habillés en noir et portant des masques en forme de squelettes ont été aperçus quelques minutes avant la disparition …''

 _Des hommes en noir avec des masques en forme de squelette ?_ Pensa-t-il tout d'un coup.

Cela semblait étrange pour Henry, mais à cette évocation, cela semblait lui dire quelque chose et que consciemment, cela lui fait rappeler son cauchemar de la veille. Il était complètement replongé par les détails de son cauchemar qu'il finit par se rendre compte que sa mère lui parlait :

\- Tu as bien dormi Henry? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es inquiet pour quelque chose qui s'est passé au lycée ? Ou c'est autre chose ?

Henry hésita un moment mais finit par opter pour le mensonge.

\- Euh … Il n'y a rien.

Il entama ses céréales tout en continuant à écouter la radio attentivement histoire de passer à autre chose.

''Pour le moment, la police ne connaît pas le lien entre ces disparitions mystérieuses et ces hommes. Le Détective Robert Parker a déclaré la nuit dernière que l'enquête se poursuit et qu'ils essayent (lui et ses hommes) de trouver plus de preuves qui aurait un rapport entre les hommes en noir avec les masques en forme de squelette et la disparition de ces personnes …''

\- Des hommes habillés en noir avec un masque en forme de squelette ? Ils ne sont pas en retard pour Halloween ? Commenta Henry avec sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Henry, déclara Mary. Au contraire je suis plutôt inquiète.

Henry reconnaît que ce genre d'événement était déconcertant. Comment ces hommes osent-ils d'enlever des innocents et en plus, une semaine avant Noël ? Il devrait raconter ça à Jem dès qui le verrait tout à l'heure. Il trouverait ça complètement idiot. En plus de …

\- J'ai eu un cauchemar pour la septième fois, dit soudain Henry. Et ça m'a vraiment … perturbé.

Et comme l'avait prédit Henry, sa mère s'était soudainement mise à s'inquiéter, même le chat s'était retourné vers lui en oubliant complètement la radio à côté de lui.

Mary finit par s'asseoir à côté de son fils et tenta de lui faire la conversation :

\- Quel genre de cauchemar ?

\- Euh … Par où commencer ? Débuta Henry tout en fouillant sa mémoire. Je courais dans un immense labyrinthe. Et … Il faisait sombre, froid. Et jamais je m'étais senti aussi seul. Et j'avais peur. Non, pire. Terrifié comme jamais.

Il eut un silence. Les deux personnes dans la cuisine avec leur chat, avaient complètement oublié les informations qui émanaient de la radio.

\- Que s'est-il passé après ? demanda sa mère après s'être resservie une tasse de thé vert au citron.

Henry aurait voulu s'en arrêter là mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il a besoin de se confier, parce que ne serait-il pas inquiétant de faire ce cauchemar sept nuits d'affilés ?

\- Quelqu'un me suivait. C'était étrange parce que … la personne qui me suivait n'était pas humain. C'était comme si j'étais suivi par une monstrueuse créature. Il ressemblait à un homme mais il avait les yeux rouges comme le sang et il avait des narines en guise de nez. En fait, il ressemblait à un serpent majestueux mais lorsqu'on apercevait son regard, c'était le regard d'une personne qui voulait me voir mort. Je crois que j'ai rêvé de … Je ne sais quel est son nom mais je sais que c'était en quelque sorte … un mage. Un mage noir. Et il m'avait appelé. Pas par mon prénom au début, curieusement.

\- Quel nom ?

\- Quelque chose comme Harvey ou Harold. Ou … Harry. Mais il a fini par trouver comment je m'appelais ...

Henry leva son regard vers le visage de sa mère qui avait pris soudainement un teint pâle.

\- Maman ? Tout va bien ?

Sa mère ne parlait plus. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Prenait-elle ce mauvais rêve au sérieux ? Henry allait la rassurer lorsque quelqu'un venait de faire irruption dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

\- Salut Henry ! Comment ça va ce matin ? Salut ma chérie !

C'était Robert Parker, le père de Henry. Robert Parker ou ''Bobby'' comme la plupart l'appelait, travaillait en tant que détective au sein de la NYPD ( _New-York Police Department_ ). Bobby était un homme grand possédant un air sérieux mais aussi amical. Bobby avait des yeux gris mais ces derniers jours, il portait souvent ses lunettes rectangulaires qui se servait d'habitude au travail. Quand il n'était pas au poste de police, il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise à carreau accompagné d'une veste et Henry trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de charisme avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés accompagné de sa barbe de trois jours.

Si il y avait un homme dont Henry admirait, c'était sans doute son père. Et d'ailleurs, plus tard quand il aura fini le lycée – en plus de l'université – il aurait voulu devenir agent de police. Sauf qui lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'il fasse parti de ces justiciers. Il aurait tant voulu lui ressembler, car affronter des criminels sanguinaires et jouer les héros est une véritable passion. Et son père en faisait parti. Mais avant de repartir jouer les justiciers, Bobby Parker devait prendre des forces.

\- Bonjour Bobby ! S'exclama Mary. J'ai préparé ton bacon avec des toast et des œufs au plat comme tu les aimes !

En deux secondes, Mary était passé d'une humeur maussade à joyeuse comme si rien ne s'était passé à l'instant.

Quand à Bobby, il s'assit à leur table et se servit d'un verre de jus d'orange frais.

\- Merci beaucoup Mary! soupira Bobby. Je vais avoir une journée chargé avec ces cas de disparitions. Après la famille Olsen, on m'a signalé non seulement des disparitions mais aussi des meurtres d'enfant dans un orphelinat.

Mary et Henry stoppaient net dans leur mouvement à l'évocation du récit de Bobby.

\- Oh par … Mon Dieu! Des enfants! se manifesta Mary, sans voix.

\- Oui. Kripke m'en a informé ce matin. L'orphelinat nous a appelé tôt dans la matinée, moi et l'agent Meyer nous allons enquêter sur place aujourd'hui si on trouve quelques pistes sur cette tragédie.

\- Ils avaient quels âges ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, mes collègues qui sont sur place sont en train de faire le diagnostic aujourd'hui.

\- C'est horrible. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil ? se révolta Henry qui venait de boire son bol de céréales.

Son père se contenta de secouer la tête, signe qu'il ne savait pas précisément la réponse. Henry décida de ne pas insister, il préférait attendre d'en savoir plus.

\- Bref, passons aux choses plus gaies, dit Bobby. Henry avant d'aller en cours, ta mère et moi nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Henry, l'oreille tendu.

\- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi d'entendre cela, commenta Mary un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Natalie passera les fêtes de Noël avec nous.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Henry souriait vraiment.

\- Cool ! Au moins c'est la bonne nouvelle de la journée. Et sinon oui, Jem sera ravi d'apprendre que Nat sera là pour les vacances.

\- Miaou …

Les trois Parker se retournèrent vers le chat dont ils ont complètement oublié sa présence et Henry avait cru ou l'avait imaginé que le chat avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais le jeune homme finit par revenir à la conversation avec ses parents au lieu de se soucier de Gus.

\- J'ai hâte ! dit Henry. Je suis si content qu'elle vienne ! En fait, comment se passe l'internat pour elle ?

\- Elle est ravie, lui assura sa mère.

\- Super.

Henry regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus du seuil de la porte et remarqua que l'heure tourne.

\- Oh, zut ! Je me dois me grouiller ! Jem sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- D'accord, n'oublie pas de prendre le déjeuner que je t'ai préparé !

\- T'en fais pas Maman !

A ces mots, Henry Parker remonta dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses affaires de classes. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, Mary lâcha un soupir d'angoisse. Le masque était tombé pour un moment.

Bobby qui remarquait depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa femme, se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle et lui tendit la main avec douceur.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mary ? Tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse.

\- C'est à propos d'Henry, c'est ça ?

\- Miaou, se contenta de répondre Gus.

Bobby toujours aussi devin malgré sa véritable identité selon Mary. Et toujours aussi protecteur.

\- Il m'a raconté quelque chose avant que tu arrives. Il avait eu un cauchemar. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

\- Quel genre ?

Mary prend une grande inspiration. Ils savaient bien tous les deux de quoi elle parlait en réalité.

\- Je suis inquiète de ce qui va arriver bientôt. A propos de …

\- A propos de qui, chérie ?

Pourtant, au fond de lui même, Bobby Parker connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Celui dont son nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Il l'a vu ? Dans son cauchemar ? Comme lui ? Mais comment ? Dis moi qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

\- Il savait qui il était dans le rêve, mais je sais réellement que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas au courant de son existence.

\- Et si il avait su ? supposa alors son mari d'un air sombre.

\- Nous sommes tous morts Bobby. Il le retrouvera et il le tuera. Comme il l'a fait à Harry Potter.

Ϟ

Afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux Parker, Gus s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Henry. Il allait fixer son regard azur vers la poignée de la porte lorsque Henry l'ouvrit et était sur le point de quitter la pièce, son sac à dos à l'épaule et dans sa main, des cassettes audio de ses groupes préférés. Sans doute des mix musicaux qui appartenaient à Jeremy Jackson.

\- Miaou. Miaou. Miaou.

\- Gus ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Henry l'avait finalement aperçut dès qu'il entendit le miaulement de son chat.

\- Tu peux dormir sur mon lit si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît ne fous pas le bazar dans ma chambre comme tu as tendance à le faire quand je suis en cours.

Mais le chat ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Miaou.

\- Ou tu as peut-être envie de parler avec moi. Mais désolé Minou, je ne parle pas le chat.

\- Miiiou.

Plutôt un grognement comme réponse, Henry savait très bien que Gus ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle ''Minou''.

\- Je sais que tu détestes ce nom. Je dois y aller, souhaite-moi bonne chance pour ma journée au lycée depuis que je hais me rendre là-bas.

Mais Gus restait dans les pattes de Henry comme si il faisait exprès de lui bloquer la route tout en continuant à lui miauler.

\- Gus ? Tout va bien ? Laisse-moi passer, je dois me dépêcher !

\- Miaou.

\- Par pitié, arrête de parler Gus. Je t'adore mais tu es trop bavard. Bouge s'il te plaît.

Henry pris le chat de sa main valide, le déplaçait vers le balcon du couloir qui était ouvert, le déposait et fermait la porte histoire que le chat puisse profiter de l'air de dehors. Il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il surprit ses parents en train de discuter.

\- Nous ne sommes pas prêts à ça Bobby, dit la voix de Mary avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. On doit déménager dans un autre endroit où il nous retrouvera jamais. Peut-être au Canada dans la ferme de tes parents par exemple ?

\- Il a besoin de le savoir Mary, répondit Bobby qui est au contraire plus calme que sa femme. Il doit savoir qui il est réellement. Si nous continuons de lui cacher des choses …

\- Non Robert. Je ne veux pas que Henry connaisse la vérité. August nous a averti. Et avant lui, Dumbledore, des années plus tôt. Le MACUSA nous a dit de rester hors de cela. Pour son propre bien.

\- Je sais chérie, mais Vol…

\- Ne le prononce pas !

Un silence dont Henry ne savait pas si il devait bouger ou non, ou alors faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Mais ses parents soufflèrent avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé Mary. Je voulais …

\- Je sais. Nous sommes tous terrifiés. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il sera bientôt ici. Dans notre pays. Depuis qu'il a le Ministère de la Magie et le Palais de la Magie de France et … l'Europe entre ses mains. Et depuis que tu as mentionné l'enquête de ces hommes avec des masques en forme de squelette… Il est déjà là. Ainsi que ses espions.

\- Donc on doit se cacher dans un autre endroit avant qu'il nous trouve. Et Henry …

Mais les parents de Henry ne purent jamais finir leur conversations que la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Henry en profita pour se diriger vers le balcon pour ouvrir au chat.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, reprit Mary. Jem est déjà là pour prendre Henry. Pour l'instant, continuons à nous comporter comme d'habitude en tant que moldu.

\- Oui, en tant que Non-Maj, acquiesça Bobby en reprenant son repas qui a du se refroidir.

Mary se leva de table et laissa son mari finir son petit-déjeuner. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour ouvrir à Jeremy Jackson qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Bonjour Mary ! s'exclama un jeune homme assuré avec un sourire espiègle. Comment allez-vous !?

Le jeune homme en question était grand et mince. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient en bataille, ses yeux noisettes brillaient de malice, quelques petits grains de beauté étaient présents sur le côté droit de sa joue qui lui donnait un petit air mignon et enfantin (selon Mary). Si une fille l'apercevait pour la première fois, il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle va le trouver trognon. Il portait souvent un t-shirt noir avec une chemise à carreau et une veste en jean noir. Et ce qui caractérisait Jeremy Jackson en particulier, c'était le collier qui portait autour du cou et qui avait la forme d'un oiseau entouré de tonnerre.

\- Bonjour Jeremy ! Très bien, merci ! Et toi ? Henry arrive, il est en haut. (Puis à son fils) Henry, Jem est là !

En guise de réponse, le chat descendait les escaliers d'un air pressé mais s'arrêta net dès qu'il vit Jem.

\- Salut Minou ! Fit Jem en s'adressant à Gus.

En guise de salutation, Gus lui grogna et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Oui je vais bien, merci ! Et je vois que tu pètes la forme toi aussi. Foutu chat.

Mary qui avait assisté à cela échappa un petit rire. Henry descendait des escaliers quelques secondes après que le chat avait bousculé son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, je t'aime aussi Gus ! Lança Jem à l'adresse du chat qui est parti se balader dans le quartier - puisqu'il ne chassait jamais.

\- Je vous laisse entre hommes, déclara Mary en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je déteste ton chat, informa Jem dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Henry.

Son meilleur ami se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Ignore-le. Il est comme ça. Tu le sais, Jem. Il ne supporte personne à part moi et ma famille.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

Ils restaient un instant devant la porte ouverte, puis Henry se rappela que sa sœur allait venir pour les vacances.

\- Sinon, je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- C'est à propos de Natalie ? devina Jem.

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle …

\- Henry, on se connaît depuis que nous étions en maternelle et je sais que chaque Noël elle rentre de son internat pour passer les vacances. Et je suis vraiment impatient ! Bref, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui allons dans la voiture. Papa, Maman, passez une bonne journée !

\- Soyez prudents les garçons, répondit la voix de Mary depuis la cuisine.

\- Passez le bonjour à Bobby, s'il vous plaît !

\- C'est déjà fait, Jem ! Je t'aime Henry !

\- Moi aussi, maman !

\- Moi aussi, maman ! Oups ! Désolé Mary.

Mary et Bobby gloussaient depuis la cuisine. Henry crut entendre sa mère murmurer que ''ses garçons'' sont décidément adorables.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jem, faîtes seulement attention aujourd'hui en cours. Oh ! Et Henry ?

\- Oui ? Se retourna Henry.

Il apercevait brièvement le visage sa mère qui se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine.

\- Quand tu auras fini les cours, pourrais-tu revenir à la maison directement.

\- Mais Maman, j'ai promis à Jem d'aller en ville avec lui pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

\- Reporte ça à plus tard. Tu dois être rentré à la maison tôt.

Sa voix semblait avoir pris une intonation insistante et ferme.

\- Mais ?

\- S'il te plaît. Jem, cela ne t'embête pas de remettre ça un autre jour ? J'ai besoin de lui après les cours.

\- Euh … Très bien. Pas de problème. Je pense.

\- Merci. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de partir, vous risquez d'arriver en retard.

Henry et Jem sortirent de la maison, tous deux étonnés par le changement de comportement de Mary Parker.

En ne prenant pas en compte la neige qui avait commencé à tomber dans le quartier, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le pick-up bleu de Jem, baptisé ''Chérie''. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la voiture, Jem se mettait au volant et inséra les clés sans pour autant la démarrer. Henry, toujours déconcerté par l'étrange comportement de sa mère se mit à penser à la conversation que ses parents avaient eu ce matin.

\- Tout va bien pour ta mère ? Lança Jem, inquiet, sa bonne humeur habituelle envolé.

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air à ton avis ? Non, je crois que ça ne va pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Henry réfléchit si il devait raconter à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ne va pas croire ce que j'ai entendu ce matin.

\- Hein ?

\- Mes parents veulent déménager.

\- Quoi !?

\- C'était trop bizarre. Mes parents étaient en train de parler de quelque chose comme le … MACUSA ou Palais de la Magie … je ne sais plus. Et quelqu'un qui s'appelle Tu-Sais-Qui. Et ils avaient peur quand ils étaient en train d'en parler. Et le pire c'est que … j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose.

\- La vache, c'est étrange en effet. Ça n'a aucun sens. Et tu penses qu'ils te cachent quelque chose.

\- Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre. Je crois que ma mère devient paranoïaque. Pas étonnant qu'elle veut que je sois rentré plus tôt que prévu après les cours.

\- Mais la question c'est pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qu'ils t'avaient annoncé ? Avec le déménagement ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est vraiment pas normal.

\- Ne te prends la tête Henry. Tu sais, les parents. Ils sont complètement timbrés quand il s'agit de protéger leur petit, même à dix-huit ans. Que ça nous plaise ou non.

\- C'est vrai. Mais et ton père ? Ta grand-mère ? J'aurais voulu que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas trop, comme ta famille.

Jem se hocha les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, signe que sa famille n'était pas le souci principal.

\- Ils sont toujours occupés. De plus, mon père ne m'aime pas comme un papa et une maman devrait. Et la récompense est attribué à ma grand-mère. Vu comment elle me traite. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je fréquente des gens pas fiables comme vous et que j'allais finir comme ma mère. Je ne comprends jamais pourquoi elle doit être méchante avec tout le monde. Je suis ravi que tu n'aies jamais fait leur connaissance. Par rapport à ta famille, je me sens bien auprès de la tienne. Et j'aurais voulu avoir un père qui soit inquiet sans arrêt pour moi. Peut-être que ma mère l'était ?

\- Peut-être.

Il toucha son collier en forme d'oiseau entouré de tonnerre.

\- J'aurais bien voulu la connaître. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai eu de ma mère avant qu'elle meure. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle.

Un silence se fit dans le pick-up. Les deux garçons étaient en train d'imaginer à quoi la mère de Jem ressemblait. Jem brisa le silence au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Bon, bref, il faut que je démarre ma Chérie un jour, sinon on va arriver en retard en Enfer.

\- C'est sûr. D'ailleurs j'ai ramené tes cassettes ! Je peux mettre AC/DC ?

\- Pas de problème, frérot ! Je voulais l'écouter justement !

Henry cherchait dans son sac le mix de AC/DC, le sortit et le mit dans le magnétophone de la voiture. Puis il rembobinait en mettant play et pause de temps en temps.

\- Je mets le morceau attends juste deux secondes. Et ...

Play.

 _''Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too''_

\- Et voilà !

 _''I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell''_

\- Allez ! Encore une journée en Enfer avant les vacances et de retour au Paradis. Auprès de Natalie.

\- Oh ! Par pitié Jem ! soupira Henry.

\- Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prononcer son prénom.

Sur ces mots, la Jeep ronronna dès que Jem alluma le contact.

\- Sinon, en repensant à ce que mes parents étaient en train de raconter, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est quand même fou, non ?

Ils étaient déjà à plusieurs mètres de la maison des Parker lorsque Gus sortit des buissons en observant le pick-up disparaître. Le chat qui avait écouté la conversation des garçons depuis un moment ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser.

 _''Tu n'en a pas l'idée.''_

Ϟ

* * *

 **A/N :** Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Intriguant, non ? Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Bobby Parker, vous verez sa journée à effectuer l'enquête mystérieuse qui aurait un rapport avec le monde de la magie et peut-être en rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui! Hihihihihi ^^

Il va interagir avec d'autres nouveaux personnages que j'aurais mis en place comme des chasseurs de sorciers et un puissant sorcier qui n'est d'autre que le meilleur ami de notre détective (d'ailleurs vous en saurez plus sur Bobby Parker) ;)

Au niveau du cast en fait:

Mary Parker joué par Lena Headey

Bobby Parker joué par Hugh Dancy

Jeremy Jackson joué par Dylan O'Brien

Henry Parker joué par Daniel Radcliffe

J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée, ah en fait Happy 20 Anniversary Harry Potter ! :)

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis et à me donner des conseils !


End file.
